


Take

by sabinelagrande



Series: Abide [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Mystique, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sub Charles Xavier, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what else can you be expected to do with two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

Charles tries out the ropes around his wrists, turning his arms this way and that; he doesn't want to get away, mind, but there's something about the way that they slide across his skin, rubbing lightly. It's always ropes with them, what with Erik being around and practically everything else containing metal parts. Charles misses the dark green leather cuffs that are sitting forlornly in his closet, but he's really starting to like the ropes. They never did a thing for him when he was learning to tie them, but the way they feel against his skin is definitely appealing.

Stepping back: that's not _entirely_ true, to be honest, the part about not getting away. He doesn't need to be let go, but if he could just move a little, he could see what's going on farther down the bed, which would be lovely, really. Not that it's not lovely now; Erik is kneeling on the floor, his head between Raven's thighs. She's got her hand on the back of his head so he can't get away, and she's moving against him, her hips working against his face. There are other things going on over there, something involving lubrication that Charles is quite curious about, and if Charles could just _see_ , that would be wonderful.

They certainly do make him wait for it. Raven will do this for just as long as she wants, and Charles has learned, through much, much experience, that any attempt to hurry her along will have exactly the opposite of the desired effect; consequently, he keeps his mouth firmly shut and contents himself with watching the show.

Finally, after what seems like a ridiculous amount of time from Charles's end, Raven pushes Erik's head away, smiling down at him. He kisses the skin of her thigh, looking at her with the kind of adoration that Charles knows has been fantastically difficult for her to earn. "Get up on the bed," she tells him, standing up, and he goes, sitting across from Charles and giving him a sneaky grin.

He doesn't have a whole lot of time to look at Erik, because Raven crawls onto him just then, bending down over him and kissing him; she runs her hands up Charles's arms, all the way, lacing their fingers together. She's apparently as tired of waiting as Charles is, because she wastes very little time in raising her hips up, reaching a hand down to hold him in place as she pushes herself down on him. Charles makes a broken noise, thrusting up against her, but she gives him a warning look; he does his very best not to do it again, because he's not going to sidetrack this before it starts.

She starts to move, quite slowly, just rocking against him for a moment. She looks over her shoulder at Erik. "Come on," is all she says, and Charles can't see Erik's reaction. For a moment, all he can see is Erik's hand, sliding onto her stomach, so pale against the blue of her skin.

And the next part Charles would have really, _really_ liked a warning for, because just then everything gets very, well, very _tight_ , and Charles realizes suddenly that Erik is pushing inside of her too. He stares up at her in complete shock, but she looks like she's really in no state to be answering questions. Erik is holding her close, supporting her, and Charles can feel him quite clearly _through_ her, and it's a wonder that it doesn't all end right there with a lot of wasted effort and a punishment for Charles.

She just rests there for a moment, feeling, adjusting, and Charles just lies there being amazed. It's like nothing he's ever felt before, and the edge of _wrongness_ about it is somehow very appealing. Being in a three-person relationship has gotten sort of quotidian for him, even when they're having fabulous three-person sex, but this is a level above that. This really highlights it, the decadence of the whole thing; add that to the fact that Raven is letting her _subs_ do this to her- It's all just so wonderfully nasty.

If Raven knew about it, she'd claim to be be embarrassed by how appallingly British this entire line of thinking is, but Raven is not available at the moment. She's busy making little groaning noises, moving slowly, experimentally, and if she keeps doing that much longer, Charles isn't going to have a train of thought at all.

She's rolling her hips now, getting into it, and she reaches back and slaps Erik's thigh. "Giddy up," she says, and Charles has to try very hard not to laugh.

"I thought we agreed," he says, but he's moving, pushing into her, "you weren't going to say that."

"Too bad I get to do whatever I want," she replies, a little breathlessly. Charles is honestly surprised she can talk at all; he certainly can't right now, not when every thrust of Erik's hips is pushing her forward onto him, every movement translated through her body. He can't even imagine what it must be like for her, except that it must be completely astounding. He sort of envies her at the moment, not having the right equipment to try for himself.

Not that he doesn't have thoughts about what he could try instead. Story for another time.

Charles has already gotten the idea that this isn't an activity cut out for long, slow lovemaking; what they're doing right now is _fucking_ , and Charles couldn't be happier about it. Raven's working hard, rocking back and forth between them, taking, controlling both of them at the same time, and Charles can't do anything at all but let her. He really doesn't want to do anything else; nothing in the world sounds better than being pinned underneath her like this, completely at her mercy.

He can't seem to shut his mouth, but he still can't talk either, just cries out incoherently, over and over again. He's certain the sounds he's making would be a lot more embarrassing if he didn't know how much she likes to hear them, how good it is for her when she sees him destroyed like that, eloquence completely lost.

Erik is talking, saying something into her ear, guttural and low, and Charles can't even tell what language it is, couldn't tell without using his powers, and he is _so_ far past being able to do that. All he knows is that it's rough and plaintive, full of tension and want; Charles knows where it comes from, that point where Erik is only just holding himself back from begging for what he needs.

He's not even entirely sure that Raven is listening; she's groaning loudly, and she's got that look on her face, so turned on and so close that she looks angry about it. It always makes her look feral, but in her natural skin she looks like a terrifying creature, and Charles is the very best kind of scared of her right now.

"With me," she says, through her teeth. "Do it," she orders, and Erik doesn't hesitate for a second; he drives into her, his hands clutching at her, and Charles is holding on but it's so difficult, he's clinging by his fingernails, but it's worth it because just then she comes, shouting, and he loses it completely, only even barely registering it when Erik snarls something, thrusting a few more times, raggedly, before he groans, pushing into her hard.

Raven sighs, sated, leaning back against Erik for support, and Erik kisses her gently, long, slow kisses. Charles is content to just lie there watching them for the moment; they look so good together that Charles doesn't even know why he would object.

She winces when Erik finally pulls away from her, and then she sort of collapses onto Charles, making satisfied noises. He wants to put his arms around her, pet her gently, stroke her back, but his hands aren't at his disposal right at the moment; he reaches out with his mind instead, and she moves on top of him, settling, leaning into it.

Erik is doing- something, something Charles isn't particularly interested in, but he's by their side soon enough; Raven rolls towards him, so that she's stretched out across both of them, very typically greedy. She's never once been hesitant to do whatever she wants with either of them, not if it involves their _bodies_ , whether that involves fucking or hitting or shoving or just holding hands. It seems like such a cliche to say that Charles wouldn't have it any other way; he might, honestly, as long as it meant more.

"How was that?" Raven says to the room at large; Erik just sighs and laughs, sounding at once exasperated and totally satisfied.

"You already know how brilliant it was," Charles says, shifting underneath her. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd ever let us do that."

She snorts. "Let you? That was entirely for me."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really now."

"You didn't think I'd try it when I have two perfectly good-" he yelps when she grabs his cock lightly- "subs at my disposal?"

"You're welcome to try it again," Erik says, kissing her shoulder.

Raven grins. "I just might." She looks up at the headboard. "I guess I should untie you."

Charles waves a hand. "In your own time."

She raises an eyebrow- rather, where her eyebrow would be- at him. "That's a very dangerous thing to say to me."

"A statement of fact, darling," he says, smiling, "and nothing more."


End file.
